


Dashed Upon the Rocks

by zeldadestry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 100_women, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-15
Updated: 2007-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's her perfect incubus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dashed Upon the Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 044, 'reality', for 100_women fanfic challenge

They forsake, reject, all antecedents but one. They remain devoted to this fever, their ancestors’ most cherished sin.

Each time he hoarsely whispers, _you’re so beautiful, I can’t help myself_ , his words precisely echo her own desire. Men always say she’s their siren and there’s nothing they can do to resist. Now she’s trapped in his beauty, just as he’s ensnared by hers.

Kissing him by moonlight, she could never want another. He’s her perfect incubus. “Like Eros and Psyche,” she murmurs.

“Muggle myths. I know that one, it has a happy ending.”

No one in their family ever will.  



End file.
